The Lights of Paris
by theretardedcroissant
Summary: Francis and Emilie decide to spend their romantic Christmas Eve together in Paris... Well, knowing them, we all know where this is going...  Hetero, Christams smut  written wayyy before , One-shot, Lame title, rated T for french sensuality


The night fell over Paris, the streets were enlightened with its most beautiful colors as snow gently fell on the rooftops, the monuments, the avenues… Winter was here, Christmas Eve was here.  
In the 16th district of the French capital lived a man, Francis, who was loved and cherished of all (except of a certain brit, bet whatever.). He lived alone, he was a lazy worker but he always had what he wanted.  
But tonight, he wasn't alone; he was with the woman he loved more than all.

_Emilie Loisel_

The young Monacan was sitting on the couch near the fireplace, looking at the blond man as he brought a bottle of Champagne, filled both tall wine glasses with the golden, bubbly liquid, and handed one to her. She smiled as her host placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and blushed as he whispered sweet French nothings in her ear.  
Sure Francis had a bad reputation, but he was always the sweetest man ever when he was with Emilie. She made him smile and laugh as much as he made her giggle and blush. He's know her for a long time and they always had some sort of a relationship, even if Emilie was still rather suspicious about what he felt for her. He knew it, he knew it too well… But he loved her, he simply and purely did, her face and her body haunted his dreams, her sweet perfume stuck to his skin so that he'd feel her against him everyday…  
He thought about her all the time, even when he was having sex with another woman, but he'd never dare tell her that, he was ashamed of himself, disgusted with the life he lived. But when she was around he felt relieved, she was his cure, his only medicine… He just wanted to tell her how he felt. He'd done that before, many times, he just wanted to tell her more, he needed it…

"_Mon Ange…?_" he called her with a smile.

"_Voui?_" she answered, her sapphire eyes gazing at him through her glasses.

"Maybe I should give you your present, _oui_?"

"N-now? But Francis it isn't Christmas day yet, you shouldn't…"

"Je sais, but I insist on giving it to you now, the night is long, you know, and tomorrow we'll be with everybody…" he sighed "It won't be much fun, there…" he smiled again.

"_Oh, toi alors…_" she smirked and looked up at the older nation in the eyes "Well, okay, but I don't have much to give in return…"

"Oh, that's fine…" he suggestively smiled "I'll see what I can get after… Hm… would you mind standing up?"

The brunette didn't quite know what the Frenchman had in mind but did as he said as she stood up in front of the fire place, looking at her reflection in the mirror upon it.

"_Ferme tes yeux, mon coeur…_ » he whispered in her ear as he stood behind her

She shyly closed her eyes and waited. Francis took out a small box, opened it and gently took out its contents to place it around her neck . The young woman shivered as she felt the coldness of silver bite her delicate skin.  
Emilie opened her eyes and stared at the image of her that the mirror showed.

"F-Francis…? You… You're kidding me, this isn't…"

"Yes, yes it is, Emi…" he whispered once again before kissing his guest's ear.

She gazed at the reflection of her neck to see that she was now wearing a magnificent necklace, the one she was longing to wear, not that she couldn't afford it but she was still surprised that Francis thought about it… It literally felt like a river of diamonds and rubies flowing across her neck, shimmering like the burning fire at her feet.  
She turned back to Francis

"_Imbécile…_" she said as she hugged him "You shouldn't have…"

"I knew you'd like it…" he smiled as he gently stroked her hair "Every time you came to Paris and that I brought you to the jewelers at place Vendôme, you always had your eyes on that necklace…" he kissed her forehead "I knew that it'd suit you, you have a beautiful neck, Emilie… Just… Beautiful…" his voice became a whisper as he bent down to kiss the girl's neck.

She felt his lips against her skin and shivered as she shyly placed her hands on Francis' chest

"_Ma chérie…_" he cooed as his guest timidly caressed his torso.

The Frenchman lowered his hands to her rather large, yet, beautiful hips and pulled her closer to him. Emilie snuggled up to him, blushing and slightly shaking…

"_Emi… Tu sens les battements de mon Cœur?_ » the man asked sweetly.

« _O-oui…_ » she answered as she rested her head on his chest.

"_Emi… Je t'aime…_" he confessed, gently kissing her lips "I… I always have, I just… want you, so badly…" he kissed her again, she was blushing and clutching to his shirt.

"_Francis…_" she kissed him back "Y-you can have me…" she said with a trembling voice

"Emilie…" he stroked her hair and placed another kiss on her forehead "Do… you want us to go in my room…?"

The brunette nodded and kissed him sweetly, he smiled as he undid the first white ribbon of her red dress.  
They walked towards the room, well, no, it was more of a dance in which both nations undressed each other, kissed each other passionately, let their hands crawl around their partners body. Francis smiled, his chest hurt so much he loved Emilie. Love, that feeling that he was always longing for, it had finally drowned him, his passion for the Monacan poisoned him he kissed her lovingly, held her body preciously and felt her shiver.  
He sat her down on his bed and smoothly kissed her lips as he finished undoing her dress, revealing her beautiful chest hiding behind one last barrier of fine lace. He kissed her once more as he gently brought his hand to Emilie's ample bosom and touched it timidly, afraid of scaring her, of making her feel uncomfortable, but he wanted to hold her, to kiss her chest as if it was his treasure, the thing he desired the most.

"_N-non, Francis… Hm…_" Emilie moaned and bit her lip.

Her lover kissed her neck and took advantage of her sudden distress to slip his agile fingers into her lingerie so that he could finally hold her breast as if it was a delicate and newly born rose. She gasped as the feeling , which was exactly the reaction Francis was wanting, he grinned and suavely licked her chest, making her shiver even more, then he kissed the breast he was holding whilst gently rubbing her nipple with his thumb.  
Emilie now felt a sudden thrill take over her body, her cheeks were bright red and even her voice was trembling she was completely bewildered by the way the Frenchman made her feel.  
Francis, on the other hand, was slowly undoing her bra and taking off his shirt, he wanted more, and knew that his guest did as well, he held her firmly on the bed and felt her whole body shivering under his grasp. He smirked and kissed her forehead.  
The young woman lay down on the bed, pulling her lover into a luscious kiss; it seemed to her as if the kiss would last forever, or at least, that's what she was wishing for…  
The handsome man nibbled her ear and softly pinched her love handles while she stroked his hair and kissed him over and over…

"_Joyeux Noël, mon amour…_"

And thus both of them abandoned their bodies to an unforgivable sin, their own Christmas present, one that they'll keep to themselves till the end of their lives…


End file.
